Return Home
by girlX901
Summary: Kyoko is going on Vacation for two weeks so she decides to go home to her old town. Little does she know Sho Fuwa shows up and so does everybody else for shootings, and recording...and yes president and Maria are on vacation too. New Charector 2
1. Your Going home

Hey all you skip Beat fans out there this is GirlX901 with the latest of my newest story hope like it and please review!

**And the story starts N-O-W! YAY**

**"Kyoko the President wants to see you" called an all to familiar voice.**

**"Thanks Sawara -san." I called running to the presidents office. Of, course he didn't know that I heard him say under his breath "She sure is something," so he didn't know I said it for both counts.**

**"President Sawara -san said you needed something?" I asked after he had me sit down.**

**"Yes, Kyoko I have some news." I could tell the news was important because he had the regular evil smile he only smiles when something good happens. "You see I heard that all of your shows are going on a break for there seasons. And you were already looking at new scripts and going to tell Sawara -san that you would accept."**

**"Well, of course Id accept. I need new roles don't I?"**

**"YOU WILL NOT ACCEPT AT ALL!" yelled the president.**

**"What? Why?"**

**"Because Kyoko -san you have worked non stop without any breaks to just relax. Now I want you to go on vacation go see your family, visit your fathers grave now go have fun back home and I'll see you in a month." said President turning away with a smile.**

**"A MONTH? No absolutely not I can't go home Sora will be there and she will torture me. I just know it." I replied remembering my cousin who wanted to come but had to make sure my fathers grave was always taken care of.**

**"Who's Sora and why would she torture you?" he asked with a look in his face.**

**"Oh that's right I never told you about Sora did I? Well Sora is my cousin. Both her parents died when we were around one year old. And she lives in my old house with my Aunt and Uncle.**

**"**_**You mean the damn shotaro's parents." demon on**_**e.**

**"**_**Yes, well they did nothing to me so we have to be nice after all it was Sho who dumped me and his parents took care of me and Sora when we were young." I replied in my thoughts knowing the demons could hear my thoughts.**_

**"Alright president I'll return for two weeks not a month. That's all. After all Dark Moon just doesn't have Mio in these next two months." I replied knowing there was no way out of this.**

**"Kyoko, you should go visit often I'm telling you it would be bad if you lost contact with your old friends."**

**"I don't have old friends sir, only Sora and she's my cousin. Plus if you count all the people who work there. I guess I do." I sighed remembering I only had Sora, Sho, Ami, Jake, and Jun back home and they were either family (Sora) or just worked there and had to be friends. ( the rest.)**

**"Well I'll see you off to your home to pack better not tell Maria of you leaving or she'll try to hide in your bags and go with you."**

**"I'll see you in a month sir." I bowed and left for home leaving notes with the couple I stay with for Ren, Moko, Maria, and all the rest apologizing and telling them it was presidents idea. Then with my bags I got on the plane heading back for home, knowing I would soon be helping at the hotel that has come to be very famous and even rebuilt for more customers now instead of a calm relaxing hotel it would be hectic and I an actress would be helping…serving tea.**

**Yaaay first chapter done please review and all that and the next chapter will be done soon. Now i know its small but it wil get better i promise.**


	2. everyones going to a hotel

What's up people. YAAY I got reviews now for the next chapter. Now I know I spelled some names wrong but bear with me.

Now We B-E-G-I-N!

Ren's POV!

"So Kyoko is visiting home, are you going to be lonely, Ren?" asked Yashiro -san with his evil grin.

"Yashiro -san we have work we can't be worrying about Magomi -san now lets go." I looked back at his face and could tell he's planning something. So we went into the Dark Moons filming area. And saw people standing around the director and they motioned for us to come over.

Okay, now lets get to the point we will be filming for the next two weeks at Kyoto. We'll be staying at a nice little hotel that's not crowded. Some peace and quite for a change. Now I also heard that some bands will be going there and that the president and his granddaughter will be on vacation there for the next two weeks so we will have some company. Oh yes some other T.V shows will be staying there too. So won't the next couple of weeks be exciting." said Director Ogata.

"Not without Magomi -san around to play around and keep us in good moves." said Momose -san.

"Actually I heard Kyokos visiting her family, funny I don't think I have heard anything about her family except that her and Sho Fuwa were old friends." replied Ogata -san. "Well Sho's director will be with us to help out as well he's gone on vacation or something." "Now then lets begin shooting, shall we."

After the shoot I went home and packed for two weeks then late on Sunday morning I got up and was ready to go when I decided to look at Kyoko's letter again.

Dear, Mr. Tusurage,

I'm sorry but the president had me go home to visit my family for two or three weeks. I wish I could stay but as usual he wont let me. Please take care of yourself, and eat. See you soon.

- Kyoko Magomi

She didn't write love but I didn't care she had feelings in this letter that wasn't her demons.

The thing is though Ren didn't really pay attention to the place they were going and soon enough he would see Kyoko serving tea right in front of him at the hotel and at her old home with Sho Fuwa.

Sho's POV!

"Sho where are you going to go on your vacation," asked Shouko -san.

"I'm thinking of visiting home for a couple of weeks or going somewhere else I don't really know. Well have fun with helping people or whatever you do while I'm gone." said Sho back while getting on a plane in disguise and going to visit home.

Little did Sho know is that Kyoko was on the plane after him going home as well. They are going to meet at home with Vie Ghoule, Dark Moon, Vacations people (President and Maria) and other television shows are going to the same place. What's it going to be like when everyone shows up and finds out that the hotel their staying at is the home of Sho Fuwa and Kyoko Magomi.


	3. Sora

**HELLO PEOPLE OF EARTH! I do not own Skip Beat sadly but the writer is a lot better than I am. Anyways please review.**

**AND NOW WE START WHERE WE LEFT OFF!**

"Kyoko, you're here, you're here! I just read you're text message and now you're here!" yelled Sora while running towards me. Her long brownish red hair flying the pink highlight along with it. She had on her favorite mini skort (skirt with shorts underneath.) and she had on a white shirt with a black vest and was wearing a tie around her neck. Of course she was wearing skater shoes and her punks were everywhere (like Kyoko's demons and Sho's minions she had auras to accompany her.) Sora flew at me and spun me around in circles.

"Okay, Sora -san I think we're done spinning now." I replied while trying to get my breath back.

"Yeah, I better get something over with. Now you can't get mad and you can't leave okay, promise."

"What are you talking about."

"Just promise okay."

"What? Did you want me to try on some of your designs or something?"

"No… well yes that's after but just promise okay."

"Alright I promise" I replied while shaking my head and laughing to myself.

"Well I know that you and Sho are broken up and all. And now you're trying to get revenge and seeing him is the last thing you want to do right now. But… he's kinda here for two weeks. He heh." she told me while looking at the ground and fluffing her hair.

I couldn't do anything but stare at her. She looked up and I finally spoke. "He is here. Him and his damn minions are here. WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE!" I screamed in her ear.

"I don't know all I know is that he has some sort of vacation that you have and he's spending it with his family. Jake is happy about it but I'm not so sure it was a good idea. I mean auntie is saying that we will be having some guest really soon and that most of them are using the hotel for recording and shooting and Sho will definitely be in the way. You know how cocky he can be."

"Well" I said while getting my bags and taking a big breath. "Lets get my stuff stet up in my room. And warn Sho that I will have no patience with him, Jun."

I looked over at an old co-worker with her hair pulled back in two pigtails. Who just smiled and nodded then left to warn him. Sora grabbed my stuff and set off to our rooms. Witch is upstairs and right across from Sho's but right next to Sora's. "Well, how about I tell you and your punks all that has happened in the acting world, Sora" I said while waling into her room. Then I gasped at the sight. Her room is different then I last saw it. She had designs all over the walls her guitar and music in a corner next to her bed. Her skater stuff in her closet and her pictures of us and her friends near her bed.

"Different huh. I'm thinking of moving to where you are since auntie doesn't really like me here. You were her pride and joy Kyoko and she hates me like old times. I'm only an orphan she took in for a better life. But when I grew up and showed my designing side and skater side she didn't like it. When she saw you on Dark Moon I saw tears of joy in her eyes like whenever she sees Sho. But when I had my first concert at school and made her a kimono that she wanted but couldn't buy all I got was an Oh, that's nice. I never heard a thank you not even once Kyoko, not once. I am a singer, I am a designer, I am a skater girl. And I will not fail I will see her look at me and say I am proud of you an I'm glad I took you in. Well, when I'm gone she will have space for more rooms. And I don't think anybody will miss me. I'll be with you so we can protect each other Kyoko, please say I can go back with you. Nobody likes me here all they call me is their co-worker. I miss you so much and all my friends left me saying that I will go no where if I stay the way I am…" she said this with tears in her eyes chocking out every word. It reminded me of my mother and the way she was never proud of me, and of how she abandoned me in the park on that fateful day. How she gave all my stuff to the Fuwa household and told them that they could send me to an orphanage.

"You will defiantly come with me Sora, and your designs and songs are absolutely beautiful." I said looking at her songs and designs not only where there punk songs and clothes but there was clothes and songs that anybody famous would wear. "So, find a way to tell auntie and I'll call the place where I live and ask if it's okay if you stay there. After all you have the same skills I do and they need another server."

She nodded and went back to a design she was working on. I looked over her head and to my disbelief she was designing a wedding dress. I smiled and went out to call the Daruyama couple.

"So Sora's moving in with you, huh." said an all to annoying voice. I turned to see Sho standing there against the wall. "What's it to you Sho? This is none of your business and I need to go."

"Oh, where do you have to go? Are you going to go read you're old fairy tales." That got on my nerve and then I got mad. "I'LL KILL YOU SHO.

"_KILL Shotaru kill him now!" demon one said._

"_He will pay how dare he mention our joy in life." said demon two._

"_Prepare to eat dust…mmmph"_

"_You think you can defeat me here when we are allowed to come out in public." said Sho's head minion._

"_We can fight back now." smiled the second minion._

"_ATTACK DON'T LET THEM COME OUT FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!." yelled my demons in unison._

Me and Sho were fighting a little now to he was laughing and dodging my attacks and our auras were in the middle of a war.

"ENOUGH NOW ALL FOUR OF YOU STOP THIS AT ONCE." yelled Sora and her punks. "Kyoko I'm hurt to see that you got your demons and never once thought to tell me."

"Sorry, Sora but I didn't think it was so important." I said with a puppy dog look in my eyes.

"It's not Kyoko now how about I help you unpack." said Sho's mother.

"I'm sorry Auntie but I have to disagree and I've already helped Kyoko unpack." said Sora with a look of fight in her eyes. I saw her punks surround Mrs. Fuwa and hold her in place so she couldn't move. "Auntie I will be going with Kyoko when she leaves to go back." the punks went back to Sora and she stood there with bravery in her eyes. Fighting back tears and showing that she is strong. Me and Sho looked at Mrs. Fuwa expecting her to burst in tears and beg for forgivness but instead we got.

"Make sure to pack up everything, I don't want a mess where my next suite will be." she replied and walked away. "Oh, and congratulations on Dark Moon Kyoko, and Dark Angel for you Sho." she walked down the stairs and out of our sight.

"Well, that could have gone better" sighed Sora. Then she turned and went into her room.

That day me and Sho got into a lot of fights and Sora was always called to stop us. We didn't do a lot for a couple of hours except for fight Sora was always laughing at us fighting and then after a little while she would break us apart. She heard our stories of acting and singing then we went into our separate rooms. I was reading one of my fairytale manga's and eating a donut at the same time I was about to take another bite I noticed a bite mark and I looked up to see Sho chewing then licking his lips. I threw my donut into th nearest garbage can and I turned. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU IDIOTIC MORON!" he ran down the stairs into the lobby me only one step behind my demons took hold of him and I began trying to punch him he would dodge then laugh. His minions began to fight my demons. He was laughing so hard that I hit him in the gut. I heard Sora laughing then she stopped short. Then I heard why.

"Onee -chan is that you?" called Maria.

I turned to see everybody and Maria in front Ren behind her and Moko just staring.

I stared back the president looked at me then said. "Kyoko, I told you to go and visit your family what are you doing here?"

I knew I had to say something but what thank goodness Sora was there. "This is Kyoko's and Sho's childhood home actually so she did as you said. I'm Sora by the way Kyoko's cousin."

"Um," I bowed "Welcome to my home."

Ren's POV:

We got to the hotel it said Fuwa Hotel on the front sign, we saw a small forest where I met Kyoko and I remembered that she lived around here with her mother. "Ren, what are you looking at?" asked Maria.

"Oh just the tree's."

"Oh, Ren are you already missing Kyoko?" asked my manager with his usual evil grin when mentioning her.

"Let's not talk about that now ."

"Come on everyone let's go," called the president in front and behind Vie ghoul.

"Coming" we all called and started walking towards the hotel. We walked through the door and saw a women in a kimono (or is it Yucatan sorry not sure.) almost the same age as Kuu bowing and saying "welcome to our hotel."

We said thank you and stepped forward she moved forward to the front desk and said "let me sign you in." I was just about to go forward with Mr. Yashiro when we all heard.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU IDIOTIC MORON!" we looked up at the stairs and saw Sho Fuwa in regular clothes running down the stairs laughing and Kyoko right behind them trying to hit him but he kept on dodging. We all gaped at them and wondering why they were here. Kyoko held on to him with her demons and kept on trying to hit him. There was a girl with brownish red hair was laughing at them then she noticed us and recognized us. She stopped them at once and turned their attention to us. Kyoko just stared at us with wide eyes and I could tell she had lost words. The girl bowed and said to us.

"This is Kyoko's and Sho's childhood home actually so she did as you said. I'm Sora by the way Kyoko's cousin."

"Um," Kyoko bowed "Welcome to my home."

**Yaat! Third Chapter done. Well please review and tell me how you like the character Sora. Sora is my fav name so I hope you like it too. Hope you like it.**


	4. ummm hi everyone

**Thank you for your reviews and adding me to your favorites. Now I was thinking of what should happen with Vie Ghoul for a while and if everyone should find out about her mother abandoning her so please review. Also tell me what you think of the character Sora and what her past should be. Oh yeah I don't own Skip Beat! And I never will sadly but the original author is doing great. Also the chapters will be slower than usual because my big brother won't let me upload chapters on our computer.**

**Now let us B-E-G-I-N!**

"Well… these next couple of weeks are going to be exciting aren't they?" asked Sora with an evil grin on her face. "I wonder if they will find out your little secrets or your big one?"

"NO WAY IN HELL AND YOU WILL TELL NO ONE AT ALL!" yelled Sho and I.

"What secret Kyoko I thought you told me all of them." asked Moko. I turned and saw everyone's attention to me including Vie Ghoul.

"Well some secrets needed to stay secret for certain reasons." I replied looking at my hands.

"I understand that Ms. Magomi" said Ren. I looked up to see one of his fake smiles and the evil demon out. Sora saw it too and both of us shivered in fear.

"Well um how about you guys get settled and me and Kyoko are just going to… yeah we'll be going. Right Kyoko?" asked Sora trying to get us away.

"Yep, see you later." I said and both of us turned and booked it up the stairs and into my room slamming the doors behind us. Then we heard a knock on the door.

"What the hell don't just leave me behind let me in." yelled Sho. I opened the window that leads to the hall. (no reason why auntie put it there but either way it worked.)

"Go away Sho before I beat the hell out of you for eating my donut." I yelled in his ear. When I shut the window I heard laughing from not just Sora but from the guests we have downstairs. "We're doomed Sora. Especially since I'm sure auntie will have us serve tea to our guests. They'll se me in a Kimono." I began to shiver at the thought of people seeing me serving tea. Even worse the people I know.

"Well maybe they won't notice you since you'll have a wig that I ordered you." said Sora pulling a wig out of my closet. "I got it to look like your old hair style. I looked at it and saw black hair in the due I used to have it in all the time and smiled.

"How about we put pigtails in this time I'm getting over the whole pony tail thing." I smiled at Sora while she gaped at me.

"Of course, I think it will be really cute." she smiled while putting the wig on and grabbing some pink ribbons that matched my kimono. "Oh, hey do you think people will like my designs and songs in Tokyo? I mean I think their cute but some people probably won't like it and I'll be sent home."

"Sora I will be wearing your designs, and not just that I'm sure other people will love them too. Now lets end the subject there" I said while pulling out my kimono from the closet. Of coarse Sora listened and decided to get ready.

Sora ran into her room and got her make up and kimono and we started getting ready. Mine was pink with little light pink and white butterflies on it. Sora's was red and pink with the same design. Before we put on the kimono's me and Sora have this trick where we have a sort of dress with leggings underneath our kimono just in case it falls off. I put on my make up and of course my make up here looks better than it does in Tokyo because Sora orders us special kinds. When we were ready we looked in the mirror and we could barely recognize ourselves Sora had high pigtails her pink highlight barely showing. And I had low and of course we both had ribbons. Mine pink hers red. We were ready and had to go but were to scared to go.

"Um… you go first." I said to her.

"Oh, and let the demon lord eat me first. After all he loves you and wouldn't kill you right off the bat."

"Loves me…Ha ha ahaah hahah ahhhah ha haha ha ha. Nice joke Sora. Besides everyone will ask me questions like how Sho and I lived together all this time and that will of course bring up my mother."

"SORA AND KYOKO GET DOWN HERE AND SERVE TEA TO OUR GUESTS!" yelled auntie.

"Together?" asked Sora holding out her hand.

"Together." I answered giving my hand and opening the door. We let go and started going down the stairs with ease. Auntie gave us what tea's they ordered and led us to the biggest room. Jun and the other's were behind us. When we went in Sora and I were in the back of the group while the others were before us. "Where's Sho?" whispered auntie.

"Either in his room or on the roof." I whispered back. She nodded and then told us our tables me and Sora were together on table five. We went there expecting to just see directors but we were wrong. At table five were…President, Maria, Ren, Mr. Yashto (yes I know it's wrong but I can't remember how to spell it.) and last of all Moko, Kuu, and yes his wife Julie they were on Vacation. Next to them was Vie Ghoul and behind them was The rest of the cast of Dark moon and then more people I knew around them. "Were screwed." I whispered to Sora.

"Oh, yeah. Were toast and then demon food." Then we bowed and said thank you for coming to our tea ceremony's and sat down elegantly. Everyone stared with awe at Sora and all were wondering who she was working with while she and I started to get the tea ready I kept my head down and thanking the lord that nobody has noticed me yet.

"Um… you're Sora. Kyoko's cousin right?" asked the president. Everyone was staring at her now. Including our co -workers.

"That's right. My name is Sora Magomi. I'm her cousin on her father's side. Not to mention her only cousin." she replied coolly. "And no, Sho is not her cousin. We only call Mr. and Mrs. Fuwa our aunt and uncle."

"Where is my precious son." asked Kuu. Sora stared at him and said "Fuwa's hiding in his room from his mother."

"He means daughter as in Kyoko." replied Ren when I looked up he was looking right at me.

"That's up to her to answer sir not me." then Sora looked at me and nodded to the crowed of eyes.

"Um, right here." I said and waved my hand in the air. Everyone but Ren gaped at me.

"Your hair is black. That's a wig."

"Yes. This is what my hair used to look like before I went into showbiz."

"That make-up is different."

"That would be Sora she buys different make up than most do." I said laughing. Than I looked up to everyone Maria and Moko had hurt in there eyes. I scooted back and bowed while on the floor. "I'm sorry for not telling you guys. I was worried if you found out about me and Sho living together back here than you would also find out my biggest secret that only people here know. I am terribly sorry I didn't mean to hurt anybody's feelings…I got cut off by Sora.

"Except for the Beagles she doesn't care about you at all." she said staring at them with hatred. "And also you the one with the evil powers you even try to hurt her or anybody here I will make sure you pay with your face." I was shocked so was everybody else here except for the dumb ass beagles. They just smiled and looked at her with a glint of evil in their eyes. That's when Sora and I both got mad my demons attacked and Sora's punks attacked but they were blocked off by the stupid Stalker -kun.

"Now, now little girls we're here as guests so you better act politely to us."

"NO WAY IN HELL THEY WILL." yelled Sho and Ren in unison. Everyone gaped at them including me, Sora looked like her chin was about to fall off onto the floor. Mrs. Fuwa looked in awe at her son and at the Beagles. Mr. Yashiro, Kuu, and even his wife Julie were not surprised at all by Ren but Sho Fuwa in the live and flesh who is not supposed to any emotion was standing there in a suit his hair neat, and not just that his mother was pulling him by the ear. Sora pulled herself together and started serving the tea to the president. "Here you go sir the best tea around if I do say so myself."

"Oh, um thank you madam. I say how in the world did you make Kyoko look so perfect she looks like a doll."

"Oh sir that is all Kyoko. You see here we have special make up that I order and I taught Kyoko to put it on, but she doesn't know how to get the make up where she lives now so she doesn't really have the right utensils to do her make up. Also the hair is how she used to look all the time."

"That's right none of you knew Kyoko when she was naive and pure." smirked Sho looking straight at Ren.

"Well Sho how about you go run into the river and I'll count to a million and tell you when you can come up. And besides not only you saw me cry you know Kuon saw it all the time when I was little."

"Kuon?" asked Mr. Yashiro, Kuu, Julie, and the President.

"Yes, I met him when I was around five I think. Then he had to leave. I still wonder if he's your son, father."

"You fell in love with him and still love him to this day Kyoko. You always hugging that rock that he gave you and telling it over and over that you won't fall in love with anybody else and your heart only belongs to him." said Sora with a smirk. "I heard you on the steps this morning."

"um… that… well…you see…you were spying on me."

"You love a by named Kuon?" asked the president. And for some reason he was smirking. "What did he look like?"

"Blond, handsome, cute, hot, kind, smart, better than most men."

"Sounds just like my son." said Kuu and Julie with a smile. "Are you really in love with him."

"….. I suppose I am." I managed to choke out. "Now drink your tea before I shove you all out and force you to start recording now. This is embarrassing enough."

That day everyone was smiling at Kyoko and Vie Ghoul kept on trying to find out Sho's real name. The president and Maria talked to Sora and when they had free time Sora and Kyoko made plans to go visit Kyoko's father for tomorrow. She was excited to see him. But little did she know is that Kuu, Julia, Ren, and the President were all going to see an old friend that was buried at the same burial spot her father was. Or is it her father. And is that her mother on a plane to visit her old friends at the Fuwa residents and to ask of how her daughter is dealing with being a star.

**This was the hardest chapter I have ever written I am sorry that it is not as good as you had hoped. My apologies. If you did not like it. I had a hard time of trying to fit Ren in with Kyoko. But I hope the next chapter is better. Please review.**


	5. Daddy

**Hello people and how are you! Ha ha I'm fine thank you. Now I have some bad news. It turns out that my computer along with many other's have gotten hit with a worm. Millions of computers are down and so are mine to be soon. WAAAAH I know how you all feel. Now I am still going to write and I will find a way to put them up. Anyways I am going to slow down and Kyoko's mother will not be coming for I while. I accidentally put that in when she's not coming for a long time. Well let's begin on her visit to her father's grave.**

"Kyoko, are you ready to go?" asked Sora looking at me with concern. She was wearing a black over jacket. That looked like the one's off the Matrix. Then she had a black miniskirt underneath and a black tank top on as well. With black boot's to pull it off. I on the other hand had on a long sleeved black dress. With my dyed hair showing.

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Are you sure you want to go. I mean I know beagles is stalking you again. And I'm not sure we can hold him off much longer." she reminded me of last night when he kept trying to get into one of our rooms. And both of us yelling at him and just about throwing him down the stairs.

"I am going and that's finale."

"Did you tell Ren where you're going?" asked Sora with an all to familiar evil grin.

"No. and why should I." I said rather than asked.

"Oh, no reason. Except for the fact that he's in love with you and will probably want to meet your father."

"One: he is no in love with me. Two: he does not want to see my father. So stop saying that."

"Well who knows. He might not like you." she said and looked down at her hands. I sighed, happy for her to get of my case. "B-U-T!" exclaimed Sora.

"UGH!"

"He had his eyes on you the whole time you were serving. He knew it was you even with the wig on." yelled Sora in my ears.

"Alright can we talk about this later and get going. I want to see my father."

"Let's go then. Why are you wasting our time talking about Ren Tusuragae anyways?" asked Sora a smile playing on her lips. I grabbed the flowers and my bag. Smacked her above the head and said.

"Let's go and tell auntie we're leaving, you moron."

"Ow, and hey don't call me a moron."

We ran downstairs our skirts and jackets bellowing out the back of us. We passed Sho and Sora and I smacked him in the back of the head. Then we ran to auntie and stopped because we had no idea that she was serving breakfast to yet again. EVERYBODY!

"Um… auntie we will be going now." I said to her. Everybody looked around and saw us then looked bewildered.

"Aw yes… please tell your father hello for me… please dear."

"Of course I will. I always tell father everything when I go visit him, including your wishes."

"Kyoko you're visiting your father." asked the president.

"Yes, I'm sure he's worried about me. And I haven't seen him since I left for Tokyo and became an actress."

"Please tell him that I am taking good care of you."

"Of course I will president I was already planning on it." I said smiling. I turned to see Ren looking at me. He had his beautiful eyes on me. I gulped trying to get his image out of my head. I know its not possible and i know I am defiantly not in love with Ren Tururagae. "Okay enough talking and lets get going." called Sora already at the door. "Ren was looking at you again." whispered Sora without hiding her grin.

"Oh just shut up and come on I want to see my father." I said while heading towards the road and turning to the graveyard. When we got at his burial site Sora took the flowers and set them up next to his name plate. I took out some of incense and lit it with my lighter. Sora stood up and bowed than started to pray. I knelt down and started to talk or pray if you say.

"Hi, daddy. Have you heard? I'm an actress now. I haven't found Corn no but I have found his father and I found out that his name is pronounced Kuon in Japan. I wonder how he's a fairy then. Oh well. Auntie say's hi and I have a lot tot tell you. Shotaroou and I will not marry the engagement is off. Sorry but I no longer love him and love Corn more. Also he kind of cheated on me. Oh daddy I love acting and I'm great friends with Ren Tusuragea. I have your old evil aura's in me all though I call them demons. Sora has punks and Sho The Idiot is what I call him now has minions. I love my life now daddy. And nobody can feel pity on me for moms abandonment. They don't know at all and I wont let them know. If I find Corn I might tell him after all he left a week before mom abandoned me. Oh wait not mom Mother. Sorry I forgot that she didn't want me to call her mom. Daddy you never answered one question I am always asking. Who were you when you were alive and why did mother hate me." I sighed and felt the tears fall down my cheeks. "Mother may hate me but I am strong. I will not fall daddy I will be just like you and be a brave person. My demons say hello my angles also. I miss you and wish you were here to give me my presents instead of having auntie. You know I still can't believe that you bought all my Christmas and Birthday presents before I was born just incase something happened to you. You were right but still. Oh daddy I will see you later and I know you will help guide me to Corn. Love you daddy I'll come back soon I hope. Bye, bye for now daddy." I whispered the last sentence. And stood up grabbing a tissue to dry my eyes. I looked back to see Sora smiling at me. She came over and gave me a hug. Then helped me get my eyes un -swollen.

"No worry's I would never let the beagles or Ren or even Sho see you cry. But on the other hand I might fail someday." she said while putting a wet cloth on my eyes.

"Ha ha is the swelling gone?"

"Yep, now lets go back. Now." I looked up at Sora to see her looking at the trees with worry in her eyes.

"Sora what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. I thought I saw Chucky. Now lets go." she said nervously. I knew she was scared out of her mind about the fiction character Chucky. But this is a little out of hand she needs to get over that little baby doll.

"Sora the character is fictional. It's not real okay." I said impatiently.

"I saw him holding a long snake and spiders were crawling around him, especially a big hairy tarantula." she stated getting my nervous spot. She knows I absolutely hate snakes and spiders. Why did she have to tell me. I know the Chucky thing was a lie but I'm sure she did see a snake and spider.

"Chucky?" she shook her head. "Spiders?" she nodded. "Snake?" she nodded again. "WHAT THE HELL YOU KNOW I HATE SPIDERS AND SNAKES LETS GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE. NOW!" I yelled. Hopefully the beagles weren't stalking us or they'd find out my last weakness.

Okay my weaknesses are.

1. Love!

2. My secrets!

3. Spiders and Snakes!

And that is all. We ran home all the way.

Sora's POV:

Me and Kyoko were praying and I decided to tell Uncle of his daughters problems.

"Okay uncle you know she'll hide her problems so it looks like I have to tell you. Uncle Sho completely cheated on her. And no it wasn't because she was in love with that Corn guy. No it was because he only used her as a stepping stone. I know I know I wanted to kill him too. Also don't worry. Kyoko doesn't know that you were a famouse actor and also a friend of her president and Kuu. I kept my promise I will not tell her until she is eighteen. And if she finds out I will tell her everything I promise. I am doing what you told me too, uncle. She has no clue of her mother and no clue of you so be warned she might just find a way to find out. Her demons are strong. And maybe one day she will remember her promise to Corn or should I say Kuon or should I say REN TUSURAGAE! I know and he knows it's her too. He knows that she's the little girl he fell in love with and he still loves her. Also in fortune telling cards it says that you will soon expect a son - in -law. That I know is not Fuwa. As a matter of fact it is no other that Kuon, Corn, Ren. Oh whatever. I will protect her uncle her memories will come back slowly and soon even Kuu, and the president will recognize little Koco. Remember that old nickname we gave her. Goodbye for now dear uncle. I sense a presence of a familiar."

I turned around to see Ren, Mr. Yasahiro, her dirictor, Kuu, Julie, and the president gaping at Kyoko and looking at where she was kneeling all of them realized that Kyoko was there little Koco. Uh oh this isn't good. Kyoko came up trying to get the tears out of her eyes. I had to act fast. Wiping her face and trying to get them a chance to hide. When we were done I acted even faster acting like my childhood fear was in the trees and then using her third weakness as a way to get out of there. When we got home I went to talk to Auntie.

"Auntie when will we tell Kyoko, about her mother. I mean she is almost eighteen and if you wont tell her I will."

"Sora darling please, you need to get her out of here." said Sho's mother with a look of worry in her face.

"What's wrong auntie?"

"It's Jun dear I don't know how it happened but I'm worried that She will do something to Kyoko. That will make it so that everyone knows her secret."

"Impossible." I said than I heard a loud crash in the dinning room. I ran to Kyoko's side just in time to hear her secret being yelled in front of everyone. And in time to see Kyoko tremble in fear and tears welling up in her eyes. I knew that the secret was out in front of everyone what will I do?

**Well how was it? I will bring more as soon as possible. We will start with Kyoko next time and see how she will react to her secret being spread to everyone.**


	6. Secrets

**No need to worry I am still here people of the world. Now I am her to say. I do not own Skip Beat! Now let us begin.**

"Hey, Jun can I help?" I called to her while grabbing some plates.

"I guess, Kyoko." she mumbled.

"We walked into the dinning room talking I was about to say something about her cute kimono when all of the sudden she threw her dishes on the floor and glared at me. The room went completely quiet. I stared back at her.

"What are you doing Jun?" I asked.

"YOU ARE SUCH A DUMBASS. NOONE WANTS YOU HERE NOT MRS. FUWA. NOT MR. FUWA. NOBODY CARES FOR YOU. YOU WERE ONCE ENGAGED TO SHO. YOU WERE TREATED LIKE CRAP AND LOOK AT YOU. SMILES AND ALL. YOU'RE PATHETIC. I HATE YOU. YOUR FATHER IS DEAD AND ALL YOU DO IS SMILE. YOU CRY IN FRONT OF NOONE. EVEN WHEN YOUR MOTHER ABANDONED YOU. YOU SMILE AND I'M GETTING TIRED OF IT. STOP BEING SO PRIDEFUL BECAUSE YOU WILL NEVER BELONG. AND YOU DON'T DESIRVE TO BE AN ACTRESS. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FATHER DEAD, MOTHER ABANDONED AND NOT JUST THAT. ENGAGED THAN DUMPED YET YOU SMILE. YOU WERE BEATUP WHEN IN SCHOOL NOT EVEN KNOWING I WAS THE ONE WHO TOLD THE PEOPLE TO BEAT YOU UP YET YOU LOOK SO SMUG!" yelled Jun angrily. I heard Sora running up behind me. My demons were shocked they didn't know what to do. My angels were trying to come up with a way to quiet the ripping noise. I was shaking for some reason than I felt a hand on my eyes and heard a whisper by Ren.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's okay calm down Kyoko. It's okay." whispered Ren. I realized I was crying and shaking and the loud ripping noise was me hyperventilating. I felt Sora's hand on my shoulder and heard her say to Ren.

"Her room is the first door on the right up stairs and to the right hall. Here's the door key. Please take her there and calm her down." she whispered. He nodded than picked me up princess style and carried me. He kept on saying calm down you're okay. But it was hopeless. My secret was out my hidden secret on my mother the taboo words were spoken. My weakness was hit.

Sora's POV"

"YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" I yelled while smacking and punching Jun. Jun couldn't dodge any of my attacks. My punks were holding her in place. Kuu had to drag me off her.

"Sora it wont help to hurt her. Kyoko is hurting right now you should go to her." said Kuu. I turned to Maria and Moko.

"Maria, Moko -san. Kyoko's room is up the stairs in the right hall on the first right door. Ren should be there calming her down go she needs some friends I'll be there soon after I finish this bitch off." I said nodding towards the door. They nodded back and left after Maria promised to put an evil curse on Jun so that she will eat only spiders and die. Moko said she would destroy her. And left.

"You think you're all pride and mighty. Well Kyoko cries all the time. She cries herself to sleep at night. She wont let anyone see her cry. I've only seen it once or twice. But I hear it all the time." I said feeling tears well up in my eyes and Kuu holds my arms. Then I hear auntie behind me.

"Sora calm down. Jun pack your things I want you out by tomorrow morning." then she comes forward and puts her cool hand on my forehead. "Calm Sora. Your parents would not want to see there beautiful daughter in such distraught. I gaped at her. Was this really her. Since when has she been so nice to me.

"A- a- auntie, please I cant let her go unharmed. What she put Kyoko through. Kyoko would come back from school with cuts and bruises. Black eyes and once a broken hand. And Jun is the one that set it all up. I will not allow her to go with just a slap on the wrist."

"Sora she has no place to go."

"That may be true but still." auntie guided me towards the doors and led me up the stairs to Kyoko's room. Kyoko was crying and Ren was holding her like a child would be held. I smiled at the thought than ran over.

"Kyoko are you okay?"

"No, I don't know what to do. People will only look at me now as the girl who was abandoned and who was engaged to Sho Fuwa."

"No one will think that. Not while I'm here Magomi -chan."

"People will pity me. And I hate being pitied."

"I wont let them. Kyoko -chan." Everyone gaped except Kyoko. I grabbed Maria and Moko then led them out of the room. They needed some time alone.

"Well I hear wedding bells in the future what about you two?" I asked them they nodded than went back to something they were holding I looked down than grinned evilly. Maria was holding a curse book and preparing one that sent the sacrifice AKA Jun. To sleep in a bed full of snakes and when awoken she will look so ugly like the hunchback of Notre dame. Moko was preparing a death sentence of dirty laundry for the girl to clean. I smiled.

"Make sure she has to do the laundry tonight she's leaving for good tomorrow.." she looked up and smiled. I went into my room and prepared something even more evil. I put on some music the kind she hated and I barely listen to. You know the kind Screams and all. I some earphones through the vent to her room in the morning she would be ready to be blown awake by screaming music and a horn. Oh the joy of seeing that.

Kyoko's POV:

Ren held onto me for a while after they left. I pulled a blanket over me and let me cry in his arms.

"Kyoko, why didn't you tell me your mother abandoned you?"

"I thought you would pity me and be nice and never be the same."

"Never I will always tell you when your being an idiot." he said smugly.

"Well thanks for that."

"So tell me about Corn." said Ren looking down into her eyes. "And how you love him so."

"That ummmm well you see… I well…sigh I like him and another man but I'm not telling you who.

"oh really." said Ren than thought 'she likes another man. But who. Will I have a competition. Oh no' he stopped thinking when he heard a yawn, Kyoko was asleep in his arms, he smiled than laid her down on her bed. He turned to leave when he was stopped by Kyoko's arm. She held onto him in her sleep. Although Ren didn't know it Kyoko was dreaming of her confessing t him. And in her sleep she said.

"I love you Ren, a little bit more than Corn." she sighed.

Ren was shocked then smiled, he bent down and whispered in her ear. "I love you too, Kyoko more than anybody else in the world." than he gently covered his lips with hers than left. Wishing he could stay.

But he needs all the sleep he can get with the rude awakening that everyone gets from Sora that was meant only for Jun.

**WELLL? What did you think. Review please. And sorry for the wait. Cant wait to write next Chapter.**


	7. Why do I feel like I've been kissed!

**GirlX: Hello Everybody now her with me is no other than Sho Fuwa, Sora, Kyoko Magomi, Ren, and others.**

**Others: HEY! shaking there fists with rage. GirlX opens a trap door and drops them through.**

**GirlX: anyways this is going to be a good chapter…**

**Sho Fuwa: Heh any chapter is good as long as I'm in it. *BANG, THUMP, CRASH.* **

**GirlX: that looked like it hurt. You sure you should have done that. Kyoko, Sora?**

**Kyoko and Sora: What he's a dumbass and he deserved it.**

**GirlX: Well Anyways lets just continue. Ren will you do the honors.**

**Ren: GirlX does not own any Mangas, Books, Movies, Animes, or TV shows. (Sparkle sparkle.) **

**Kyoko, Sora, and GirlX: *nose bleed.***

**GirlX: Well than (wiping of blood) let's begin.**

HONK, BANG, CRASH, BANG! "Time to wake up JUN. And Get OUT" yelled Sora screaming at Jun in her room. Although it was only meant for Jun we all woke up. She was slamming pots and pans together and she also had a loud speaker set up in her room playing screaming music. I'm surprised she doesn't have her eclectic guitar out and screaming into a microphone herself.

"CALEIGH WE CAN ALL HEAR YOU. THAT MIGHT NOT HAVE BEEN A GOOD IDEA." I yelled.

"Sorry Kyoko. Sorry Everyone." yelled Sora. When Jun came out of her room she was holding a red snake and she looked like the Hunch Back of Notre Dame, not from the curse but from having Sora's rude awakening plus Maria put a snake in her room. When Maria saw that she yelled.

"It worked."

"What worked you little twerp?" asked Jun.

"My spell you look like the hunchback of Notre Dame. Oh, and I want my snake back." said Maria holding her hand out for the snake and getting it back.

"You put a snake in my room. I"LL KILL YOU." screamed Jun. I grabbed Maria and hid her behind me.

"If you dare try anything Jun I'll get you for everything you've done to me. Prepare to die if you try." I said letting my demons get a hold of her. I smiled when she cowered with fear.

"I'll help." said Sora her punks and my demons working together. The Jun ran and got her belongings and ran out the door to a place she'd be living at. We smiled and high-fived then laughed. We then went into the dining area for breakfast. People didn't stare like they did yesterday because the President talked to them and told them I wished not to be pitied. I went to go sit with Ren, Julia, and Kuu, and Mr. Yashiro. Sora came and sat with me and Maria went to go be with her grandfather. When I sat down I got a strange feeling in my lips like I have been getting all night long. It was as if I had been kissed.

"What's wrong Kyoko -san?" asked Kuu.

"It's weird I feel like I've been kissed in my sleep." I said. Then I heard a clang. Ren dropped his fork. And was gapping at me. Why was he doing that.

**GirlX: So there's the chapter sorry it was so short. I hope you liked it. And please review I need inspiration.**

**Sora: her other story's are good too please read them. (Sparkle sparkle.) **

**Kyoko, Sora, And GirlX: *nose bleed* NOT AGAIN **

**Sho: *in his cast* anyways please review and tell what you think and GIRLX why wasn't I in this part of the story.**

**GirlX: ummmmmmm**

**Sho: WELLL?**

**GirlX: well folks I'll see you in the next chapter. See you soon1 *MWA MWA I love you all* said while running away.**

**Sho: HEY HEY GIRLX GET BACK HERE. Runs after her**

**Ren: *poking Sora and Kyoko* are you okay? **


	8. Plans heh heh heh

**GirlX: Hello everyone and welcome back to ****Return Home!**

**Kyoko: this edition is going to be great. Or will it. *runs away to look at script than runs back smiling***

**Sora: When do I get to be a little evil towards Ren?**

**GirlX: really soon Sora really soon. *smiles evily* anyways I was going to have Sho do the honors but you see when he chased me I sort of made him fall down some stairs. And lets just say he can only act because he's scared of me. *laughs and smiles again.* So Ren the honors.**

**Sora and Kyoko: WAIT! *pulls out three sets of sunglasses hands one to GirlX and the three put them on.* There go ahead Ren.**

**Ren: GirlX does not own any Manga's, Animes, Songs, Movies, or anything famous well except this little story right here. *SPARKLE SPARKLE.***

**Kyoko, Sora, and GirlX: WE SURVIVED THE DEMON KINGS SPARKLE! *throwing sunglasses into the air.***

**Ren: *angry* Kyoko I hope you don't mean me as the demon king.**

**Kyoko Sora and GirlX: *shudder in fear***

**Kyoko: Of course not it's just a small joke really.**

**Ren: Really I'm glad *sparkle sparkle***

**Sora, Kyoko, and GirlX: *nosebleed* Sigh Just read the story already.**

Sora's POV

"Mr. Tusuraga are you alright?" Kyoko asked wondering why he dropped his spoon. I smiled knowing why he kissed her last night and he didn't want her to know.

"Yes, I'm alright Ms. Magomi I'm just surprised to think of someone kissing you while your sleeping." he said trying to keep his cool.

Kyoko turned red instantly "Well I'm sure I'm just getting my mind in the clouds, like usual."she said trying to change the subject.

"Yes, well if anything happens be sure to tell me." said Ren poking at his eggs. Kyoko finished her food instantly and got up.

"I'll make sure to do that Mr. Tusuraga, if you'll excuse me." she bowed than hurried upstairs.

"So when are you going to tell her. Prince of the Fairy's. or should I say Kissing Prince. Or Corn Prince." I said evily.

"You - You know?" stutered Ren looking at me with shock. Kuu smiled wide at him and started hitting him with his elbow.

"Kissed her last night, thats ma-boy."

"I-I-I-I I something came over me thats all that happened. That's all. And how do you know that I am Corn or as Kyoko says Prince of Fairy's."

"Kyoko explained a lot about Corn, and than you and I could just tell. Plus she's clueless. Did you not see how she didn't even figure you kissed her last night I mean come on I knew that instantly. Besides shouldn't you be going after her lover boy?" i asked grinning evily.

"She's fine besides I have to prepare for the next scene."

"Oh geez go get married already. You know i'm returning to Tokyo with her and i will just keep on bothering you until you confess to her." i said stealing some toast off of his plate. "Besides she confessed to you even if she wasn't concess at the moment it counts." Now everyone at the table dropped their fork even the president because he was eaves dropping. "She may act like she doesn't know what love is, but she does and she loves you, Ren. You of all people the guy who could pick anyone and she fell in love with you. So go after her will you." Than I looked him in the eyes making sure that he knew what i said was true.

He got up than walked forward and mumbled so that our table could only hear. "I wont let her go to anyone else and she is too young." than he walked away. The president came over with Moko and Maria. "Well than what do we do?" asked Kuu.

I laughed and looked them in the eyes. "What we do is simple. We will get those two together and we will NOT fail. he heh he hehe eheheheh"

**GirlX: the next chapter is going to be good. *starts writing ideas down.* but first i have to do some other chapters in my other stories. *throws notebook and hits Sho in the head.**

**Kyoko: Ren you k k kissed me. Do you really love me.**

**Ren: turns red and runs away after giving GirlX an evil glare.**

**Kyoko: Ren wait wait please. *trips down some stairs.***

**GirlX: Well that had to hurt. Anyways see you soon cant wait.**

**Sora: the next chapter will hold some very good stuff so wait for a little bit. *evil grin***

**GirlX: umm *scared* WE HAVE TO GO SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER. *Sora grabs her and pushes her into a chair for wirting stories,* SAVE ME, PLEASE REVIEW OR ELSE SHE WILL KILL. I NEED INSPERATION.**


	9. Plan 1

**GirlX: So welcome back to Return Home. *applause* Thank you, thank you oh please your to kind.**

**Sho: *hits girlX across the head.* shut up the applause is for me. Duh. *smack, kick, punch.* WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR KYOKO.**

**Kyoko: just practicing for the scene that's coming up.**

**Sora: yeah we're only practicing. *hits Sho over the head with a chair. Sho falls over unconscious.***

**GirlX: ummmmmmmmmmm. Maybe not the best idea Sora**

**Sora: *shrugs and drags him out of the office.***

**GirlX: well anyways Kuu the honors since your son seems to be ignoring me. **

**Ren: glares at GirlX and turns back to facing the window.**

**Kuu: of course my wonderful GirlX now then GirlX does not own anything just her beautiful self. Heh heh**

**GirlX: I'm still mad at you for eating all of the food in my fridge so don't even try getting on my good side. You're lucky I let you say the honors.**

**Kuu: Hah hah hah hah hah. GirlX I'm sorry: *starts fake crying***

**GirlX: *pissed* Take a flying leap dumbass *Kicks Kuu through a glass window.* Now then time for the show.**

Sora and Maria were currently hiding in a bush watching Ren walk one way and Kyoko the other they were about to meet in the middle. Sora had sent a text to Kyoko saying to meet her at the back entrance, and Maria had done the same to Ren.

"Mr. Tsuruga what are you doing here?" asked Kyoko while she walked up.

"Maria said she wanted to see me she said it was urgent. Why are you here Ms. Mogami?" asked Ren looking around for Maria.

"Sora said she needed to see me. Hmm."

"Ready?" whispered Sora to Maria.

"Ready." Maria whispered back and they both sent their text stating they weren't going to show up to Kyoko and Ren.

"Oh" they both grabbed there cell phones.

"Looks like shes not coming" said both of them in unison. They looked up and laughed.

"Hey, want to go for a walk?" asked Kyoko.

"Yeah, I'd love to." Kyoko blushed. After they walked away Maria jumped out of the bush.

"We got them now do we need to fallow them." asked Maria.

"No let them be we need to make up a new plan." said Sora walking away. "Now come on."

"Hai."

Kyokos POV:

"So why have you been ignoring me lately?" I asked Ren.

He looked shocked and then looked down. "I didn't think you noticed. I was just busy a little bit. I wasn't trying to ignore you." he lied.

"Oh okay I was worried you didn't like me anymore."

"Who said I liked you?" said Ren blushing.

"I thought we were friends but if you don't like me as a friend then that's okay…I guess." I looked down sadly. I mean why doesn't he like me. I mean I cant show him I love him. And I know I don't have a chance in winning his love over but still. I sighed.

"Kyoko I do like you. I thought you meant another like."

"Oh really. I'm so glad."

We walked past Sho. He was laughing at one of my romance mangas that he stole out of my room. I was mad. And Ren could tell. I ran over and kicked Sho across the head. Ren smiled a little while I punched and kicked him. Taking my manga I ran it over to Ren and asked him to hold it. He took it and I continued to beat up Sho.

"YOU IDIOT WHY DID YOU TAKE MY FAVIORITE MANGA. YOU ASS. HOW COULD YOU GO INTO MY ROOM WITHOUT ME NOTICING. I'LL KILL YOU."

"Listen it's your fault for your door being unlocked. I could easily go in there."

"I REMEMBER LOCKING IT YOU DUMBASS." I kicked him so hard he went flying into a cement wall. He's fine but he has a huge bump on his head.

Rens POV:

I looked down at the book and saw the title Tokyo Crazy Paradise. I heard of this manga hearing it was a romance with fighting and stuff in it. I began reading only to find out that the relationship between the two is very similar. The two first started as friends but secretly they love each other very much. I looked over at Kyoko to see she was right next to me reading the page and smiling. In this she was talking to a girl telling the girl she loved the man. Kyoko then noticed I was staring and looked up.

"Great story, huh."

"Yeah it's really good, Ms. Mogami are you okay." I noticed a cut she had on her hand.

"Huh?"

"On your hand there's blood." I said taking her hand in mine.

"Oh I didn't even notice. It must be from when my hand scrapped across Shos chain." I took out my tie I was wearing and tied it around her arm. She blushed and said "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Here we should probably go get that wrapped up." I started guiding her away.

Later that day; Normal POV:

Sora had found out about Sho reading Kyokos manga and she was pissed. But for the wrong reason. She was mad because Sho ruined her plan. Sora found some rope and tied him up like a cocoon. She then took the extra rope and tied him to a beam on the deck ceiling. She then took a bat and started hitting him like a piñata. Yelling the whole time. "YOU DUMBASS YOU RUINED MY PLAN. DO IT AGAIN AND YOU SHALL FEEL MY WRATH TEN TIMES WORSE." she then stopped and started planning again. She let Sho down eventually. But now she needed a new plan.

**GirlX: YAAAAAAY CHAPTER DONE.**

**Sho: You had her hit me like a piñata, GirlX what's wrong with you.**

**GirlX: umm actually they voted that you got hit like a piñata. **

**Sho: WHO DID?**

**Kyoko, Ren, Julia, Sora, Maria, Kuu, Moko, President, Manger, Shos mom, basically everyone except Sho: WE DID!**

**Sho:…**

**GirlX: anyways we have to go early. See you later!**


	10. Kiss the girl

**GirlX: HEY EVERYONE AND WELCOME BACK TO *drum roll* RETURN HOME *claps claps* Ahh thank you thank you, your too kind.**

**Kyoko: Um GirlX nobody's here to clap, remember were in your office.**

**GirlX: oh um right well anyways. Let us do the honors Sora**

**Sora: Hmm oh right *puts down voodoo doll.* GirlX does not own anything, just me you know and well her ideas. Anyways I have to tell you what I'm planning today well you Kyoko and Ren wilmmpmpmph.**

**GirlX and Kyoko: *holding their hands over Soras face* Well anyways the boys will be here soon. So lets begin.**

**Kyokos POV:**

I was sitting on the couch when I saw Sora come in she was wearing a pink dress with some white in it. I could tell today was girly girl day. She also came in with a stack full off papers and her guitar swinging off of her back. "Hey Kyoko do you want to hear my next song?" she asked setting down the papers and I noticed they were notes on the song and lyrics.

"Sure, go ahead," I said setting down the book I was reading.

"Okay its called Kiss the Girl. (Sorry I love this song and I think it would be great for Kyoko and Ren also I don't own it okay."

She started to strum her guitar than she started to get a tune and then she started to sing.

There you see herSitting there across the wayShe don't got a lot to sayBut there's something about herAnd you don't know whyBut you're dying to tryYou wanna kiss the girlYes, you want herLook at her, you know you doIt's possible she wants you tooThere is one way to ask herIt don't take a word, not a single wordGo on and kiss the girlShalalalalaMy oh myLooks like the boy's too shyAin't gonna kiss the girlShalalalalaAin't that sadIt's such a shame, too badYou're gonna miss the girlGo on and kiss the girlNow's your momentFloating in a blue lagoonBoy, you better do it soonNo time will be betterShe don't say a wordAnd she won't say a wordUntil you kiss the girlShalalalalaMy oh myLooks like the boy's too shyAin't gonna kiss the girlShalalalalaAin't that sadIt's such a shameToo bad, you're gonna miss the girlShalalalalaDon't be scaredYou better be preparedGo on and kiss the girlShalalalalaDon't stop nowDon't try to hide it howYou wanna kiss the girlGo on and kiss the girl(Kiss the girl)(Oh, ohno...)Lalalala, lalalalaGo on and kiss the girlLalalala, lalalalaGo on and kiss the girlShalalalalaMy oh myLooks like the boy's too shyAin't gonna kiss the girlShalalalalaAin't that sadIt's such a shame, too badYou're gonna miss the girlLalalala, lalalalaGo on and kiss the girlGo on and kiss that girlLalalala, lalalalaGo on and kiss the girlGo on and kiss the girlKiss the girl(Kiss the girl)Go on and... kiss the girl

After she was done I clapped and smiled. I loved the song. "Sora that was brilliant."

"Thanks I'm going to be playing it a dinner tonight. Do you think it will do?"

"OF COURSE IT WILL. I LOVE IT." I looked at the clock on the table. "Oh no I have to go. I promised I'd meet with the dark moon cast for a meeting."

"I thought you were here on vacation, Kyoko. You shouldn't be working."

"I am were meeting about what we should do on break."

"Oh okay. Well have fun." she said then smiled and I left.

RENS POV:

I heard someone singing. I stood by the window and continued to listen. I could tell it was Sora and she was good. Then I saw Kyoko. She sat there and listened and looked like an angel. I couldn't hold back my emotions so I left for the meeting.

"Mr. Tusaraga. I thought I saw you." yelled Kyoko running over to me. I didn't know what to do. I calmed down and turned to her.

"Would you like to walk to the meeting with me?" I asked looking down at her.

"Sure I would that's why I came. He-hee." I grabbed her hand and rested it on my arm than we went to the meeting.

Meanwhile Maria was hiding in the bushes when she pulled out a walki talki. "Come in Popstar come in. over"

"What is it, little demon. Over." replied a static Sora.

"Ren and Kyoko are arm in arm walking to the meeting. He only heard part of your song, over."

"Great that means our plans working. Now on to the performance what outfit should I wear. Over." Maria started to sweat.

"Umm I'd go with a pink one. Over."

"GREAT WELL I BETTER GO PICK ONE OUT, SEE YA."

Maria heard the walki talki drop than some running steps. "Sigh she really is hopeless sometimes."

After the meeting!

"Hey Kyoko," I heard an annoying voice behind me say. Ren had to go with his manager, so I was left alone with Sho.

"What do you want Sho?"

"Nothing I just wanted to see what you saw in that Corn dude." he said looking down. Wait was he jealous. "Cuz he sounds like a total loser." that would be a no.

"He's not a loser and is that my lipstick." I looked at his lips and sure enough he had on bright pink lipstick. My favorite one. "You'll do anything to bug me wont you?" I asked he nodded. I took in a deep breath, "I'LL KILL YOU" I screamed and lunged for him. My demons were everywhere. I kicked him in the gut and slammed my fist into his gut. Then I noticed some bruises on his shown flesh. "Sho what happened to you?"

"Nothing just hit myself against my dresser." he said turning away, then turning back and looking at me. "Actually it was when I sneeked into your room and took you favorite book." he smirked. My demons went crazy.

"I was looking all over for that book and you took it. DAMN YOU." I yelled. I went forward and punched his stomach unfortunately it didn't hurt. He pushed me back a little and I tripped on a rock. He went forward when I fell so he fell on top of me. The scene didn't look good at all. We heard some steps and we looked up to face the face of Ren Tusaragae.

**GirlX:…**

**Mr. Yashiro, Sora, Kyoko, Ren, and Sho: …**

**GirlX:…well…**

**Ren: Kyoko do you have something to tell me. *angry smile.***

**Kyoko: Ren believe me its nothing its just a scene remember. Thrust me. *Leans forward to hug him ends up hugging herself goes into corner and starts growing mushrooms.***

**Ren: Kyoko I was kidding. *goes over and tries to cheer her up.***

**Sho: *smirks.* *Evil glow with punks slowly comes up from behind him, he turns in fear to face Sora.***

**Sora: Didn't I tell you not to bother my plans. I will kill you now and in the next set. *pulls from behind her back parachute and straps it on her back.***

**Sho: huh?**

**Sora: haven't you noticed that were in a jet for a party (we had it during the scene) And well were still up in the air. *opens side door where you jump from.***

**Sho: sooo?**

**Sora: *pulls Shos favorite guitar from behind her back and throws it out the open door.***

**Sho: NOOOOOOOOOOO *runs forward and jumps from door.***

**GirlX: he didn't have a parachute or anything did he.**

**Sora: *turns and smiles.* Nope. *turns and jumps with parachute on waiting to see the splat.***

**Mr. Yashiro and GirlX: *anime sweat drop***

**GirlX: Well folks I'm sorry for the wait. I had school tests that are over now YAY! And didn't have time to write. Anyways hope you enjoyed this short chapter.**

**Some Fans: GET TO WRITING BEFORE WE KILL YOU! *fire in there eyes.***

**GirlX: *grabs parachute and jumps* GOING, GOING GONE **

**Mr. Yashiro: I feel so alone**


	11. Torture SHO

**GirlX: Whats up everyone! Did you miss me?**

**Sho: GROAN**

**Sora: You deserved it you should have made sure that you had a parachute on.**

**Sho: Your lucky I can still act or else I would have killed you.**

**Sora: Your lucky your alive.**

**GirlX: guys, guys come on cool down. Kyoko would you do the honors.**

**Kyoko: of course GirlX does not I repeat does not own anything…yet. Evil grin.**

**Ren: Can I start beating Sho up now?**

**Kyoko, Sora, GirlX, Yashiro, Sho: Eyeing Ren nervously.**

**Sora: Since when did you want to beat Sho up.**

**Ren: since I found him on top of Kyoko.**

**Sora: Then yes let us begin.**

**Kyokos POV:**

I looked up at Ren I could tell he was mad and frankly I was mad too. Ren reached over and lifted Sho to his feet. I sat up and looked at them. Ren was glaring at Sho and well Sho was smirking his ass off. Ren then brought his fist back. I closed my eyes not wanting to see what would happen. I heard his fist meet Shos face with a "BAM!" I looked up to see Shos nose bleeding.

"You stay away from Kyoko. I mean it." Ren snarled. And I mean snarled. Sho huffed and walked away.

"See ya later K-y-o-k-o" said Sho making the letters longer.

"Go to hell SHO." I yelled and then looked at Ren. He looked mad. "Ren I'm sorry I should have been able to fight him off. I feel so horrible." I looked down. Then the next thing I new I was in Rens arms.

"No Kyoko, I'm sorry. I should've been able to protect you. When I saw Sho on top of you like that I acted foolishly. No, woman should have to see grown men quarrel."

"Heh, Sho is hardly a grown man more like a two year old. But, you seemed like a prince protecting his princess." I blushed a deep shade of red.

"Heh, is that so?" said Ren also blushing red. "Does that mean I'm the prince and you're the princess?" I didn't know what to say. How do you respond to a question like that.

"Your embarrassing me Mr. Tusaraga." I said pulling away.

"Ha, ha I was just joking Kyoko. Here I'll walk you back." I nodded than I blushed. We walked slowly catching up on old times.

We then go to my room. "See you at dinner, Mr. Tusaraga."

"Yeah, see you at dinner." I closed my door then slid down the door leaning against it and holding my legs to my chest. "Wh-wh-what am I doing, I almost let him know that I love him. AHH"

RENS POV:

I turned to walk away when I saw Sora leaning against her door. "So you kicked Shos ass am I correct." she smirked.

"Yeah I did. I want to hurt him even more though."

"Then come on in." she gestured into her room." I looked into her room to see Sho tied in a chair with rope. His eyes were pulled back so he couldn't blink and had to watch what was on the screen. I looked at the screen and saw soap operas on. (I think Sho hates soap operas.J) He had a look of horror over his face. I looked at a bruise on his face that I saw before I punched him and looked at the bat in the corner of the room. I put two and two together and realized Sora has been torturing him whenever he got near me and Kyoko. I smiled and looked at her. "May I pick the next soap opera? Perhaps Dark Moon?" I grinned evilly, knowing that Sho hated to see me close to Kyoko.

"I couldn't be more happier with your choice." she said evilly too. Throughout the house people heard Sho Fuwa scream in terror. Almost as if he was being tortured.

PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER:

_Sho decides to leave Kyoko and Ren alone since he doesn't feel like being tortured. When Sora and the gang continue with their evil plans to get Kyoko and Ren together. Vie Ghoul decide to get in the way. How is Sora going to handle them? _**Sora: YAY I can't wait.**

**GirlX: well wait I have other stories to write too, you know.**

**Sho: AHHHHH AH AH AH NO SPARE ME.**

**GirlX: *looks in other room to see Sho still tied to a chair.* Nice oh show him the scene where Ren and Kyoko almost kiss.**

**Sho: AHHHHHHHH**

**Ren: GirlX weren't you depressed a couple days ago?**

**Kyoko: oh thats because she didn't get a lot of reviews. She was so sad it made me sad then she didn't write for a couple days and she didn't have anyinspiration.**

**Sora: YOU HEARD THE GIRL FANS REVIEW OR GIRLX WILL BE DEPRESSED AGAIN**

**GirlX:Well we have to go for now to TTFN Ta Ta for now.**


	12. Authors Note YOU HAVE TO READ

**GirlX: Aww its good to be back. So welcome back to RETURN HOME!**

**Kyoko: I've missed you all. Sho quit looking at me. *hits Sho over head.***

**Sho: YOU LET HIM TORTURE ME. I HAD TO WATCH YOU ACT.**

**Ren: Grow up.**

**Sora: I agree. *hits Sho with chair***

**GirlX: well anyways I don't own anything…well except for Sora. And my imagination, lol.**

**Sora: So when do I get to do my next plan. **

**GirlX: Oh NO I CANT THINK OF ONE. PLEASE EVERYONE COMMENT OR EMAIL ME A PLAN. Oh and you should know that it has to have the Vie Ghoul singer foil the plan. Him and Sora are gonna hook up. YAY! **


	13. The almost kiss

**GirlX: Hey everyone whats up.**

**Kyoko: Welcome Back to Return home.**

**BOOM CRASH BAM**

**Sora: OWW. Who set up that banana on the steps there.**

**Sho: Pay back.**

**Sora: RAWR! *runs towards Sho with chair.***

**GirlX: *sweat drop* Anyways Ren the honors.**

**Ren: GirlX does not own anything. *sparkle sparkle***

**Sora, GirlX: Yeah that doesn't work on us anymore.**

**Kyoko: *nose bleed.***

**GirlX and Sora: *sweat drop***

**GirlX: oh and I dedicate this part and maybe future parts to Mel the one who gave me the idea. Well lets begin**

**Soras POV:**

I was making plans for Ren and Kyoko to hook up again. When I got just the right one. First I had to get them in the same room. Now how am I going to do that. Suddenly a light bulb appeared above my head and I had a really evil idea. I ran towards the room of Kuu and Julia and knocked on the door. Kuu answered it and saw me, he smiled knowing I had a plan. Oh this was going to get good.

Kyoko POV:

Sora asked me to meet her in the meeting hall when I got there Ren was there and so was Sora.

"Hey Rens waiting for his father while I was waiting for you. Anyways I wanted to have you try on a few of my outfits." Sora said running up to me. Ren walked up casually just to see what we were up to. Soras phone began to ring and she picked it up and started talking.

"Hello, oh hey….Really…I'll be right there… Sure she'll understand…See you in a min. Uh-huh…yep…Oh, okay…Sure. Kay…See you in a bit. Buh-bye now." she hung up the phone and turned to Kyoko and Ren. "Sorry gotta go, I'll make you try them on later. See-ya." she turned to run away but when she passed me she accidentally tripped me, and she ran out the door closing it behind her.

It happened in slow motion. Ren holding his hands out for me. Me falling into his arms, and then both of us tripping and falling on the floor in each others arms.

"Ouch." I said looking up, into Rens eyes. His eyes were kind and soft, eyes I loved looking at. The eyes I always see when were together…or at least when he's not mad or teaching me.

"Are you okay." he whispered, tightening his hands. I nodded my head, and smiled. The next thing I knew was that something inside of my heart made me want to confess that moment, we both started moving towards each other. We kept on going closer and closer our lips almost touching.

When it stopped like a car screech when Reino comes in and goes. "Oh Kyoko are you molesting Ren?" from outside the window you could hear a muffled scream of anger. Me and Ren jumped away form each other instantly. A deep blush on or faces. I jumped up and walked to Reino.

"What do you want Demon -kun? And no Mr. Tusargae was simply helping me when I tripped when he fell too, that is all." I said I looked over at Ren, to see a somewhat looked face. Wonder why? I turned back to Reino. "What do you want?"

"Oh I was just looking for something interesting, because the only thing I could find was Sho Fuwa hiding in his room in the fetal position, saying something about Dark Moon over and over again." Reino swear he saw Ren smirk. Kyoko wondered on while Reino looked out to see the girl named Sora with an angry face on and glaring at him. He excused himself and left the 'annoying couple' as he called them alone. He walked outside to see the girl glaring at him.

Soras POV:

Reino walked up to me, and smirked. At my glare. AT MY GLARE OF DEATH. HE SURVIVED MYGLARE OF DEATH. HE'S PLAYING WITH MY PUNKS.

"Serina, right?" he asked.

"Sora, and do you know how hard it was to set them up? I had to work my butt of to get them in the same room." I growled.

"So you were trying to set them up?" he asked a little grin on his face.

"DMAN STRAIGHT!" I yelled. "AND YOU RUINED MY CHANCE YOU IDIOT!"

"heh what chance. Besides their already in love why don't you just let it be?" he asked looking at her in the eyes.

"If I let them be they wont get together for a long time you IDIOT." I yelled the word 'idiot.' He smiled and turned away and started walking to his room. "Hey I was talking to you." I don't know why but I fallowed him all the way to his room. He let me in and I sat on his bed. He leaned against the wall and stared at me.

"You're the one that made Fuwa act the way he is, aren't you?" he smiled. His smile was kinda hot in a bad boy way.

"That's me. Although I had some help. So did you get a pic. I want no need to see." I exclaimed he held his hand out to me and I grabbed it eagerly. The pic was hilarious Sho was holding onto a stuffed animal and rocking back and forth. His eyes were ones that were in fear. I started to laugh and I felt tears in my eyes from laughter. "good man, thank you." I said giving his phone back. Well I gotta go Thank you for the confo. Oh and please don't spoil my plans or that pic will be you next." I smiled an evil smiled and ran out of the room to set up a new plan. But what I didn't know was that my diary fell from my large pocket that was sewn in my vest. And now its in Reinos hands.

Reinos POV:

Soras smile was breathtaking. She wore skater clothes. A black and hot pink like tutu. With leggings underneath. A white shirt with a black vest over it. Her hair was in spiky pigtails and her lone pink streak seen in her side bangs. I don't know why but she makes my heart beat faster and faster. She reminds me of a baby cheetah that's sweet but scary. After she left I looked on the bed to see a thick book. I went and picked it up. On the cover was a hot pink heart. And little cross hearts surrounding the rest of the cover. On the back was a light pink heart and little angel hearts. I remember now all of her outfits for the day. She went from kind and angel like to punk and scary but all together she was mostly punk. I smiled and flipped over to the first page it read…

"Soras Diary. KEEP OUT OR ELSE!"

"Or else what my little cheetah? Lets start on page on shall we…"

GirlX: Sora…have mercy. Please.

Sora: MY DIARY YOU GAVE HIM MY DIARY.

Reino: you dropped you diary.

Sora SHUT UP, and when did you show up.

Kyoko: just now.

Ren: make him leave.

Sho: No, no not Dark Moon. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

GirlX: how bad did you torture them Sora.

Sora: Pretty well.

GirlX: well we better go see ya next time. Oh Wait you have to review or I'll cry.


	14. be my slave

GirlX: Yay I'm back. Uh-huh its me. Uh-huh woot.

**Sho: *In GirlXs face.* SHUT UP.**

**GirlX: *whispering* I'm sorry. *realization.* WAIT WHY AM I APPOLOGISING. SAY YOUR SORRY FOR YELLING. NOW.**

**Sho: Why should I?**

**GirlX: PREPARE TO MEET MY WRATH. *runs at him with bat.***

**Sho: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. *runs away crying.**

**GirlX: Well I don't own anything yet anways and the others wont be here till later so enjoy.**

**Soras POV:**

I was looking in my room. Through my drawers, in the closet, in my already packed boxes, in my guitar. But I couldn't find it. My diary was gone. With the secret I have to keep from Kyoko in it. I'm screwed if I don't find it. Then the flash back happened. I remember now I accidentally dropped in 'his' room. In HIS ROOM. OH NO. What am I going to do. I need to think of a plan. And its almost dinner time, what if he tells. I'M DOOMED. Ahhhh, what am I going to do?

"CALEIGH, ITS DINNER TIME." yelled Kyoko. While running into my room. She had a blush on her face and I wondered why. But then I didn't care anymore, I just walked to the table to eat. Reino was there sitting with the rest of the band members and I had to sit in a table next to him. I looked over at him, and didn't see him talking about the diary at all. I started to edge over to him a little, getting closer and closer hoping to listen to what he was saying. I was in ear shot when he said.

"Sora, why don't you join us?" he smirked when I gaped at him. I looked down and saw our chairs touching. Caught red handed.

"Ahh, no I wasn't paying attention and I was really standing to go. Ah, bye." I yelled running away to my room. I slammed the door and leaned against it. "Awkward." I said looking at my almost boxed room. I went to the window and sat down on my bed that's right next to it. I opened it to notice that his room was right under mine. Diary here I come. I grabbed some rope downstairs and all that. When everyone was asleep I tied one end of it to the bed post and lowered my self down. I opened the window lucky to find it unlocked and sneaked in. Reino was in bed asleep, thank god. I start to look around when I see my diary next to his bed on the nightstand. I start to tip-toe over to it, getting closer I hear Reino sigh, a hot beautiful sigh. Wait why am I thinking like that. I wait for him to continue breathing when I reach my hand out to get it. My hand is just an centimeter from the cover when another hand wraps around mine. I gasp and turn to see the owner.

Reino smirked. "impatient one aren't we. I would've givin you the book if you asked. I'm just on well… today's date."

I mentally thought of killing myself.. He knew everything and he could tell Kyoko and she's not supposed to know. (UNTIL THE SEQUEL. Ha ha I'm evil you wont know about the thing Kyokos not supposed to now until the sequel.) I gaped at him again. And then pulled my hand back. He stood up and I noticed he only had on boxers, no shirt and he had a nice six pack.

"She's not supposed to know until she's eighteen, right? What would happen if I told her now?" he started walking for the door.

"No you cant I promised I wouldn't tell. I'll do anything to keep it a secret, anything." I said grabbing his arm. Wrong choice of words really wrong.

"Anything?" he mused. I gulped and then nodded.

"Fine then you are now my slave." he smirked.

"Fi… WHAT. Your slave you have got to be kidding me." I exclaimed backing away from him. "You perverted bastard, You, you, you, you HENTAI. Get away from me." I said half stuttering.

"Not that kind of slave. But while I'm here I want you to get me what a want when I want it." he said.

"What about when you and I go back to Toyko? I will be living there you know." I asked.

"It will end on the last night of our stay."

"I wont do anything to hurt anybody, I cant do that." I said.

"Fine, so does that mean you're my slave."

"For now, now I'm going to bed." I grabbed my diary and walked to the window. Grabbed the rope and climbed up.

"Nice underwear." I heard him say. I looked up to see him looking up my skirt. I mentally slapped myself for not remembering to wear shorts underneath. I climbed in through the window and then stuck my head out and stuck out my tongue.

"Good night my little cheetah." I heard him murmur.

"Little Cheetah," I asked to nobody really. I then got ready for bed and went to sleep. That night I dreamed of an evil monster, named Reino.

**GirlX: well now theres the chapter and also you should now that I think the story will be ending soon.**

**Sora: YAY that means sequel and i'm going to be going to TOKYO, is Reino here cuz I gotta go if he is.**

**Ren: he's not here.**

**Kyoko: he's long gone and asleep still.**

**Sho: so now you're a sex slave?**

**Sora: *grabs paintball gun. And starts shooting.* NO IM NOT.**

**GirlX: Hey can I play too.**

**Kyoko: Me too.**

**Sora: Here *hands them guns.***

**Kyoko and GirlX: RAWR.**

**Sho: no stop please stop.**

**The girls: NOPE TOO MUCH FUN.**

**Ren: *sigh* see you next time.**


	15. I miss you

GirlX: HEY EVERYBODY. WHATS UP? Sorry about not writing for so long. You know how end-of-year tests can be. THEY MADE ME STUDY. Ugh and not just that my gym teacher made me run a mile since I had an A-! He is soooo cruel.

**Sora: Shut up I have a headache.**

**Reino: Oh why is that, Sora.**

**Sora: SINCE NOW I'M YOUR SLAVE SHOS BEEN COMING HERE DANCING AROUND YELLING SEX SLAVE SEX SLAVE. **

**Reino: I don't see Sho.**

**Sora: he's over there. *points to corner. To see Sho dressed up in a prom dress, and tied to a chair.***

**Reino: nicely done my little cheetah.**

**Kyoko: Cheetah? Sora: I have no clue.**

**GirlX: either way Ren the honors.**

**Ren: GirlX does not own anything and that includes Skip Beat.**

**Sora: That's great now lets get on with the story.**

Sora's POV:

I woke up with a start today. There was a pounding on my door. I got out of bed and answered the door to see…Reino. I just slept in a sports bra and short shorts so it was awkward.

"Nice body." he said smirking.

"Shut up." I said and pulled him into my room. "Do you know what people would think if they saw us together you idiot." I said grabbing a shirt and pulling it over my head.

"What would they think?"

"They would think that we were together when we're defiantly not." I said going to sit on my bed. "So what do you want?"

"Oh I was just want you to fix me breakfast." he said.

"There's breakfast downstairs."

"I want you to make me breakfast." he said with a smirk.

"I have to get ready for the day. You know get dressed, take a shower, brush my teeth." I said grabbing some clothes. And waiting for him to leave so I can go.

"Make me breakfast first." he said with a smirk. "Or would you rather I go tell Kyoko." he said turning.

"Fine" I said and threw my clothes on my bed. I grabbed a robe and pulled it on then walked out the door, him on my heels. "What do you want and please make it easy I have to get changed. I have a lot of things to do today. Make plans, write songs, pack up some more. You know we leave in four days. The president wants me to be a 'love me' girl with Kyoko and her friends. Oh I'm babbling sorry." I said in one breath.

"Breath, Sora. I want some oatmeal if you please." he said. I laughed.

"I can breath and okay do you want any certain kind. Wait a minute why am I being nice to you? Make it stop." I shook my head and he laughed.

"What's so wrong with being nice to me. Aren't you my slave for the next four days?"

"Like I care about being your slave. And stop calling me that. I am not a slave." I said going into the kitchen. I went up and boiled water and got out the oatmeal choices. "So what kind we got normal, cinnamon, apple, banana, what's your pick?" I said.

"Cinnamon please." he said.

"Gotcha." I finished making the cinnamon oatmeal and got out two bowls and spoons. And I filled the bowls up with the gooey mush. I gave him a bowl and sat down across from him and began eating.

"I thought you wanted to take a shower and get ready for the day." he asked.

"I figured I'd eat and then get into the shower." I said drinking some milk. "Besides I made to much for you to finish." there was a silence. I sat up when done and put my dishes in the sink.

"See ya." I said and walked out and headed to my room. I got in took a shower and then got dressed in a black dress with a white belt and black leggings underneath. I curled my hair and put it in a pony tail. I then put on some make up and took my leave. I went to my planning area. ( A TREE) and sat on one of its branches. I thought of a plan to get Kyoko and Ren together…but couldn't think of one. My cell phone started to ring. "PICK IT UP COME ON YOU KNOW YOU WANNA PICK IT UP!" sang my phone. My ring tone for auntie.

"Hello Aunt what is it." I asked.

"OH Sora can you please play a song at dinner tonight?"

"Sure no prob. I know just the right one. See ya then. Love ya."

"…love you too." she murmured than the phone went dead. I turned it off.

'She's never told me she loved me.' I thought. 'maybe she was just trying to make me strong. Either way I'm happy now.' I leaned against the tree and began humming. "That damn beagle." I said when I started to think about him. Suddenly the branch started shaking and I had to hold on for dear life.

"You called." he said.

I gaped at him. Remembering the descriptive stories Kyoko told me. "Didn't you say that to Kyoko once when you were stalking her? Isn't that why she and Ren call you Stalker -kun?" I said smirking. I leaned my head back on the tree. "What do you want Reino? I don't want to spend all day with you here."

"Can you wash some clothes for me?"

"No"

"Now"

"No"

"You're my slave."

"I'm not your slave, I'm helping you while you're here. There's a difference." I said angrily.

"Do I need to tell Kyoko, the little secret?" he said leaning in.

"Where are your clothes?" I asked. 'you damn bastard.' I thought.

"Their in my room." he said. "Better get to it little cheetah."

"I swear what's with the cheetah thing?"

He ignored me and jumped down from the tree. He lifted his hands up so he could catch me. I sighed and jumped into his arms.

"I still hate you." I said while walking back to his room. I picked up his laundry and started doing it. I picked up some boxers and blushed and I threw them in a corner. "Not doing those." I said. When I noticed that I threw them in Reinos face. I cover my mouth with my hand.

"You should do them I told you to do the laundry." he smirked.

"I will not wash your underwear, cant you do that?"

"No"

"Fine, I'll wash them but your touching them not me." I said backing away and gesturing towards the basket of dirty clothes. He sighed and started pulling out his underwear and putting them in the washer. He then moved while I set the settings and put in the fabric softener, and the powdered soap. I closed the lid and turned it on.

"Your copying Sho." I said walking away.

"What?" he asked running up to me.

"The clothes you wear. The songs you sing. They are exactly like Sho." I said turning to him. "Why?"

"He's weak, he shouldn't even be singing."

"He is a dumbass, a asshole, a ditcher, and all he cares about is getting more fans than Ren, but he still is a great singer." I said looking down. "I hate his guts but at the same time he is like a brother to me, why do you do it? If you say he is weak become something more than him. Fight him with your strength not with his." I said turning and walking away. He just watched me walk too, he didn't stop me. He's really a fool.

Kyokos POV:

I saw Sora run into her room with a sad look on her face. I went and knocked on the door wondering if she was okay.

"Sora, whats wrong?" I asked to the door.

"Nothing I'm fine, just pissed off." she answered.

"At who?"

"Myself." she answered.

"Why are you mad at yourself?"

"Because, its so stupid, secrets, servants. UGH never mind. I'm okay so go have some fun I have to pack some more." she said through the door and opened it so I could see her. "She I'm all good," she said pointing to her face and smiling.

"That's a fake smile." I said bluntly.

"Shut it." she said and laughed. "Come on lets go see if the cooks made Strawberry shortcake." she grabbed my hand and we ran to get cake. I smiled while she begged the cooks for her favorite cake. Strawberry Shortcake was hers while mine was Chocolate Swirl. Sora walked over and set down a strawberry shortcake cake and a chocolate swirl one. We started gossiping and catching up on old times. We didn't notice the Beagles, Ren, and the others walk in for lunch.

"And then I tripped and fell down the stairs, I still wonder where that banana came from." I said laughing, Sora was laughing too and then she flicked some strawberry sauce on me. I blinked and then took some chocolate frosting off the cake and flicked it at her. She gasped, and glared at me.

"Oh it is sooo on." she said and ran to get some cake mix and threw it at me. The chiefs sighed and started getting out foods we could throw. I ran and got some jello and poured it over her head. She screeched and poured out pudding and smeared it all over my clothes. I grabbed a cake and threw it, she grabbed a pie and threw it, and soon we were hiding behind tables and throwing food at each other. Sora threw some cream and it was thrown out of place and it landed on Rens face. We didn't even realize that the crowd was standing there. Everything was silent while we waited for his wrath. He turned to Sora with his evil smile in place.

"What were you guys thinking throwing food like that?" he asked. Sora smirked.

"We thought it would be fun, and your not invited to join now shoo." she said picking up a pie and targeting me. I whimpered and tried to duck but it was too late, it hit me square in the face. I growled and picked up a pie as well and threw it. It also went out of place and hit Ren in the face again. Sora and I looked at each other. Ren getting hit in the face twice, is not a good thing. "What do we do?" whispered Sora even though we could all hear her.

"RUN!" I yelled and we ran towards our rooms. Sora ran in and slammed the door. I went and took a shower and Sora took one after me. I then went downstairs after changing and saw Ren clean as well.

"Sorry about that Tusuragae -san I didn't mean to hit you and run away like that." I said bowing. He smiled his true smile.

"It's okay I should have known to back up, when I saw you and Sora -san turning the tables over." he said laughing. I laughed with him. "So will you be sitting with me for dinner, tonight? Well Kuu and Julia will be with us, but either way." he said.

I thought about it. This is actually the first time he asked me to eat with him since we came here. "I'd love to eat with you Mr. Tsuruga." I said and smiled. Than I heard the director calling for Ren. "I'll see you at dinner then." I said and turned to leave.

"Yeah see ya." he said and turned the other way. I walked into the t.v. room and saw Sora on the couch looking at her phone she had a frown on her face.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Jake's not replying to any of my texts. I'm getting worried. I asked him if he would be here to see me off to Tokyo, but he didn't reply." she said looking at me with tears brimming her eyes. (A.n. I believe I mentioned Jake early on so you will meet him now.) "WHAT IF HE CANT SEE ME. WERE GOING INTO A LONG DISTANT RELATIONSHIP AND IF THIS IS THE WAY HE"S GOING TO TREAT ME THAN I DON'T WAN'T TO LEAVE." she yelled.

"Your boyfriend will be here. He loves you doesn't he. Plus you guys talk for hours everyday, he'll be here." I said smiling. Sora's and Jake have been going out since 7th grade. They love each other, seriously they're like the prince and princess. He sings too, so sometimes they do duets. They even bought an ipod for songs they both like and they play them all the time. He has to go on trips for auntie to get some supplies on tea leaves and all, so she's alone sometimes, but they're always texting and calling each other. She has the promise ring he gave her on 24/7.

"Sora he loves you so he'll be here." I said. She looked up and smiled.

"Your right he'll be here. He never let me down before. Anyways you and Ren huh?" she said nudging me with her arm. If possible I blushed 10 shades of red.

"No were just friends, alright." I said looking down.

"Friends with benefits." she said smirking.

"THAT SOUNDS SO WRONG!" I yelled blushing ten more shades. If that's even possible. "No I have not kissed, I have not thought, I defiantly have not had sex with REN!" I said giving her a deathly glare. My demons surrounded her and she started to run away.

"SEE YA AT DINNER!" she yelled laughing.

At dinner: Sora POV:

I saw Ren pull the chair out for Kyoko and couldn't help but smile at her blush, and his. They were just so cute together. The music started to play.

I always needed time on my own,

I never thought I'd, need you there when I cry

And the days feel like years when I'm alone,

And the bed where you lied,

Is made up on your side.

When you walk away

I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone,

The pieces of my heart are missing you!

When you're gone,

The face I came to know is missing too!

When you're gone,

All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day

...And make it OK...I miss you.

I've never felt this way before,

Everything that I do,

Reminds me of the clothes you left,

They lie on the floor,

And they smell just like you,

I love the things that you do!

When you walk away

I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone,

The pieces of my heart are missing you!

When you're gone,The face I came to know is missing too!

And when you're gone,

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day

...And make it OK...I miss you.

We were made for each other,

Out here forever,

I know we were,

Yeah Yeah!All I ever wanted was for you to know,

Everything I do I give my heart and soul,

I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me...Yeah!

When you're gone,

The pieces of my heart are missing you!

When you're gone,

The face I came to know is missing too!

When you're gone,

The words I need to hear will always get me through the day

...And make it OK...I miss you!

Normal POV:

All eyes were on Sora when she was singing. Kyoko had tears in her eyes. She knew how much Sora missed Jake. When Sora finished she sang some more songs. She then finished and now the regular song players began she went to go sit near Kyoko and Ren. She seemed depressed, everybody could see that. Then a tall brunette boy with gorgeous brown eyes came behind her.

"Lovely song baby doll." he said covering her eyes with his hands. "Guess who?" he asked smiling. Sora gasped and turned around and jumped into his arms.

"JAKE! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" she yelled and kissed him. He laughed and kissed her back. Kyoko laughed at all the gaping faces.

"That's her boyfriend, Jake. See the promise ring, they have been together since seventh grade. They call and text each other everyday, you should see the bill. And they're going to go through a long distant relationship while she's in Tokyo with us. Isn't it cute?" she said. Almost squealing…ALMOST!

"Boyfriend?" asked the president. He turned around looking at Kyoko with stars in his eyes.

"Now Kyoko don't you want to be just like your cousin and get a boyfriend." asked Kuu.

"No, father." she said bluntly looking away to hide my blush. Thank god for her acting skills, cuz if she didn't have those she would be squeaking.

"Really you don't want one?" asked Ren.

"Of course I want one in the future I just, well I have a boy already in my head actually two."

"TWO?" squealed the president.

"Oh I know one is Corn, but who is the other?" asked Kuu

There went Kyokos acting skills. "NOBODY!" she yelled blushing ten shades.

"Aww tell your father." said Kuu.

"NEVER!" she yelled.

Meanwhile Ren was smiling. He knew they knew and they were just playing with her, but watching her react that way was so cute to him. Her blush was adorable to him. He loved her, and the chains are slipping away.

MEANWHILE:

Sora and Jake were dancing and kissing. Reino looked at the happy couple. He could see how much they loved each other. In truth he never did read up to the latest date so he never found out about jake, he only found out the secret. His heart squeezed painfully. "Why do I feel like this?" he mumbled. "Why?" he mumbled looking at Soras smile.

**GirlX: SOOO CUTE!**

**Reino: she has a boyfriend? **

**Sora: Jake I LOVE HIM, I LOVE HIM, I LOVE HIM I DO!**

**Kyoko: yeah we get it now stop singing. Its out of your character.**

**Sora: So true. SHO GET IN HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!**

**Sho: LEAVE ME BE! *Runs away***

**Sora: NEVER! *Runs after him***

**Kyoko: HIT HIM HARD!**

**Ren: Kyoko?**

**Kyoko: sorry he was annoying me.**

**Jake: REINOS CRYING**

**Kyoko, Sora, Sho, and GirlX: REALLY.**

**Jake: no I just wanted to stop the fight.**

**GirlX: cruel Jake so cruel.**

**Reino: YOU BETTER REVIEW**


	16. I love youGood Bye

**GirlX: hey everybody.**

**Sora: JAKE JAKE JAKE! IS HOME! La la la la.**

**Sho: I'm scared.**

**Ren: she's scarier than before.**

**Sho: No I've seen scarier. This is only a little bit.**

**GirlX: I'm scared.**

**Kyoko: Oh um, RUNNNNNNN! *runs away.***

**Ren: KYOKO! *Runs after.***

**Sora: My plan is working. HA HA HA HA!**

**GirlX: So acting like a love sick girl was part of the plan.**

**Sora: …who said I was acting.**

**GirlX: *sweat drop.* Jake the honors.**

**Jake: GirlX does not own anything.**

**GirlX: thanks and is Sora okay.**

**Sora: *faint.* so…hot…**

**Jake: Yeah she's fine. Kyoko did that once too, and she's sane…part way.**

Kyokos POV:

Sora had been spending time with Jake for the past day. Reino isn't far from them, I can tell he likes her. I feel bad for him though, since Jake's planning on proposing tonight. Yes, that's right I saw the ring. I squealed and Ren glared at Jake.

"Oh Jake, of course she'll say yes." I said when he asked if she would say yes. "She loves you with all of her heart how could she say no." I said smiling. I stood up to leave the boy alone to think. I went up to Ren.

"Good morning Mr. Tusraga, how did you sleep?" I asked.

"Fine." he stated.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"You already said that. What's wrong?"

"sorry I was just thinking about how young you are." he said and walked away. I ran after him.

"What do you mean?" we were a abandoned hall way, when he pulled me into a room, I recognized as his.

"I mean." he pulled me into a embrace. "That your too young to flirt." he said I blushed ten shades of red.

"W-w-w-what?"

He chuckled. "Just kidding, I just thought you looked cold." he said. Then I realized that I did feel cold but when he hugged me I felt warmer. "Here." he handed me his jacket.

"T-thanks." I said pulling it on. I smiled at him, and he smiled down at me. "So tell me about the girl you met when you were young." I said remembering a conversation that we had a little while ago about a girl he knew when he was little.

"I never heard from her again. Her mom took her away." he said. Looking away.

"I'm sorry." I said looking down.

"But you know she is a princess."

"EH?"

"She was so beautiful although she is younger than me. She is still beautiful." I was in fantasy world at the moment imagining a pretty princess. "Kyoko, Kyoko?" he said waving a hand over my face.

"Oops sorry. Went out of it for a second." I said smiling.

"Hey would you like to give me a tour of Kyoto? I didn't really get to see all of it." Ren said smiling.

"Sure." I said calmly but inside I was having a party.

A little while later at the ice cream shop.

"Ren are you sure that disguise will last long?" I asked. Looking at Ren who had on a blond wig and a hat on.

"As long as it doesn't get windy out there I'm sure we'll be fine." he chuckled.

I went to lick some of my chocolate ice cream when some of it dripped onto my nose.

Ren laughed, "Here" he wiped it off with his finger. I blushed.

"T-Thank you." I said looking down. He laughed and led us back to the hotel.

"So will you sit with me at dinner again tonight?"

"Yes." I replied. "See you then." and I walked to my room.

Soras POV:

"LET ME SLEEP!" I screamed at the door where I knew Jake was knocking.

"Ha ha let me in baby doll. So I can say good morning." he said.

"You just did." I said.

"I haven't kissed you yet." he said and through the door I could tell he was smirking.

"Fine." I moaned and opened the door. "Come on in." I said smiling.

"Here's your morning kiss." he said leaning down to kiss me.

"And here's yours" I mumbled against his lips and kissed him back. He began to nibble on my bottom lip for entrance but I wouldn't have that. I pulled away.

"Sorry dear but none of that so early in the morning." I laughed.

"Aw man and I was excited to start the day off like that." he fake whined. I kissed his cheek. And got out of his embrace and grabbed my clothes.

"See you later love." I said running to the bathroom. I can't believe he's back in time. I'm so happy. When I got out I saw Kyoko and Ren come into the house. AND REN WAS BLONDE…oh wait it's just a wig. Oh god they were laughing. I think my plans are no more. They are finally going to get along on their own. I smiled and started to skip down the stairs to eat something. When I got there Kyoko ran up to me.

"Okay I'll admit it. I am in love with him." she whispered. I smiled.

"And WHO is him." I said smirking.

"You know who."

"I don't believe I do."

"Ren." she whispered.

"Than tell him." I said rolling my eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's not that easy."

"Tell him at dinner."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes….no I mean wait." she said finding out what I was doing.

"I'll tell him tomorrow is that alright." she said smiling. And then blushing.

"Good oh by the way are you going to tell me what Jake is planning tonight."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." she said trying to sneak away.

"Oh no you don't." I said and tried to grab her but she ran off. "Geez that girl."

Kyokos POV:

When I ran I bumped into Jake.

"Oops sorry Jake."

"It's okay oh so I decided to propose tomorrow instead of today." he said.

"WHY?" I said.

"Because I want to have Sora have a surprise, on the night before she leaves. So she will leave with smiles."

Oh he is so romantic. "That's a good idea. Well see ya latter" I said and ran away towards the kitchen.

AT DINNER: Kyoko POV:

Sora had just finished cleaning off Aunties and my favorite vase and began to get herself dinner. Jake and her were talking when Sho ran into the room and accidentally knocked the vase over. When we heard it crash all we could do is stare for a moment. I was pissed. Auntie was pissed. Sora was pissed.

"SHOTAROO!" we all yelled.

"sorry it was an accident really." he said.

"Shotaroo?" asked Reino.

"Ulp" Sora, Sho, and I said.

"So that's your real name, huh?" asked the president.

"humph." he said and turned away. All of the sudden the beagles and others began to laugh at the name that he tried so hard to hide. Oh who cares about being nice, it was just so funny how they found out. Although auntie is still pissed. And Sora went up and started beating him with a broom everything was fine. Ren talked about his new role, and she told him of a new role as well. Dinner passed nicely.

A gas station: Jakes POV

I just went to get a soda, I was craving one and need it. I also needed to think so I figured it would be a good idea. I was buying the soda when a mysterious guy walked in. He immediately pulled out a gun, and pointed it at me and shot. I fell to the floor, he turned the gun to the cashier yelling something about money. I knew I was dieing, and I knew Sora would need to move on to be happy, oh god that's all I wanted was for her to be happy. So I pulled out my cell and texted her.

Sora,

Sorry I cant keep the promise of eventually marrying you. Listen I want you to become famous, to fall in love again. To marry and be happy, forget about me, I'll always love you. I'm sorry…I love you…good bye baby doll.

I pressed send with the last of my strength and I took my last breath, while darkness surrounded me.

At hotel: CALEIGHS POV:

I was sitting on my bed in a nightgown this time, after the incident with Reino I figured it might be a good idea. Although the sports bra and shorts were a lot more comfortable it was fine though. I heard a my knock on my door and went to go answer it. Auntie stood there with tears in her eyes and she was looking down.

"Auntie what's wrong is someone hurt?"

"It, it, its Jake dear. He went to the gas station, there was a robber…" my cell went off telling me I had a text. Auntie gestured for me to answer it.

SENDER: TRICET

SUBJECT: LATE TEXT

Dear customer.

We had a problem with a text so it comes a little bit latter than it should have. We apologies, we hope it may never happen again.

-tricet manager.

It was just a regular text I got when ever I got a late text so I got out of it and read the real text.

SENDER: JAKE XOXO

SUBJECT: NONE Sora,

Sorry I cant keep the promise of eventually marrying you. Listen I want you to become famous, to fall in love again. To marry and be happy, forget about me, I'll always love you. I'm sorry…I love you…good bye baby doll.

I dropped my phone and turned to auntie with tears in my eyes. I knew she had the information.

"Go on." I whispered.

"He was shot, and died, with the last of his strength he texted you." she said, I knew she didn't want to go into details so I stopped.

"He cant be. I love him. He cant be." I said.

"I'm sorry but he is no more." my aunt whispered.

I felt my knees buckle and I fell to the ground. I screamed and hugged myself. Than I felt arms around me Auntie was hugging me, I looked out the door and saw Sho and Kyoko come in. I couldn't see them, I needed to leave. I stood up and ran out of their grasps. I ran past Ren, I ran past Reino tears streaming down my face. I out the door and into the forest to a clearing with a club house in it. I started to hit the wood, I hit the tree house that me and Jake built together.

Reinos POV:

I awoke with hearing a thump and than a scream. I ran outside and than I saw Sora run past with tears in her eyes. I looked over to see Ren looking as confused as I was. We went up near her room and saw Kyoko crying and Sho trying to comfort a crying Mrs. Fuwa. Ren walked up to Kyoko and hugged her.

"What happened?" I asked.

"J-J-Jake is dead." Kyoko whispered. It all fit, Sora running. I needed to help her. I ran the direction she ran in and ran into the forest. I heard wails and hitting so in knew where Sora would be. She was hitting a tree house and crying. Blood dripping onto her night gown and mud on it too. She kept on yelling. "YOU PROMISED, HOW CAN I MOVE ON, WHY DOES EVERYBODY LEAVE ME." I stopped her and she turned and started to hit my chest. I let her get her anger and pain out on me, so she wouldn't bleed or get physically hurt. She fainted from exhaustion and shock. I caught her before she hit the ground and I looked into her tear stained face.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. You could tell he meant the world to her, and now her world just crashed down. I picked her up and carried her back to the house.

Kyokos POV:

Ren comforted me, and tried to calm me down. After a while we saw Reino walk through the door carrying a sleeping Sora. She had blood on her hands and nightgown, she had mud on her. I noticed Reino had some on him too. I knew that she must've been hitting something and Reino stopped her and had her hit him until she was exhausted. I ran up to them.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Physically yes just a couple cuts and bruises. Mentally, no." he said grimly. I nodded and led them to a couch. He laid her down and we gathered around her. Tears fell from my eyes again, from thinking about the happy couple Jake and Sora were. But Jake is gone now. Just like her parents.

GirlX: *tears falling* OKAY I'm balling while I write this. And not just that I took me forever to write. I'm so sorry but he had to go. That was my plan from the beginning. SORRY.


	17. We will Return home again

**GirlX901: What's up everyone. Can you believe it's the last chapter?**

**FANS: WHAT?**

**GirlX901: Yes, it is can you believe it?**

**FANS: WE'RE STILL MAD AT YOU FOR KILLING JAKE AND NOT UPDATING SOON!**

**GirlX901: I had to kill him off. He had to come in the story and leave in two chapters and besides you'll see why I had to kill him in my next story, that may not appear in a while. "New Home!"**

**Ren: okay so I'm just gonna say the disclaimer now. GirlX901 does not own anything. Except Sora.**

**Sora: I'm not her bitch.**

**Girlx901: oh shut up your supposed to be depressed.**

**Kyouko: uh can we start now.**

**GirlX901: SURE!**

Kyouko's POV:

I stayed another week for the funeral. Sora and I are going to leave after today. We decided that now that he's dead she needed to get out of this place. She's not talking. To anyone. Reino left her alone after the Jake incident. Now he's back in Tokyo with the rest of the people she new. Sho stayed since even though their enemies their still best friends. He left right after the funeral, Jake was his friend too. Sho cried a little.

At the funeral Sora didn't even look alive. I had to drag her out of bed. When it was time to sing the chosen song. She couldn't even open her mouth. Finally she just burst into tears and ran out of the cemetery.

Now we're in front of the house putting our things into the moving truck. President had sent somebody to drive the truck for us. I looked over at Sora.

"Ren, said he was sorry he couldn't make it to the funeral." nothing.

"He kissed my cheek bye before he left. Maybe he does like me." nothing.

"I wanted to tell you earlier that I found out my feelings." still nothing.

I sighed and pulled out the box Jake had shown me. I walked over to her. "This belongs to you. Jake was going to propose. It's yours."

She looked up shocked and took the box with shaky hands. She opened it and picked up a ring that had a square shaped diamond in the middle and around the ring itself were flowers with little diamonds in them. She lifted the ring out of the box and placed it on he ring finger. She had a small smile and cried a little.

"He really loved you, also Aunty helped pack his things to take with you. She said they belonged to you." I gestured to boxes that said Jake on them.

"Come on we should go." I said and ran to tell Aunty we were leaving.

"Aunty we're leaving."

"Coming."

She went and hugged me and said. "Take care of her. I love you both as the daughters I never had. I love you both. Have fun and beat my son." I laughed.

"I love you too. And I will beat your son. No worries. Also Sora will be in good hands, I'll be watching over her."

"Yes, so will they." she said and looked up to the skies. I knew she meant her parents and Jake. I smiled and she went up to Sora.

"I know that I haven't been the best of guardian. I was just worried that in the future you would think that I kept you in a cage. I want you to live your life. I want you to realize that they will always look after you. I love you and please write and call." she hugged her. Sora tried to hug back but couldn't she still was blank inside.

"Well I love you goodbye." aunty said smiling sad.

We got into the truck and pulled away. I waved bye, Sora just looked back with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, we'll be getting a new home. And besides, we will return home some day soon. I know we will."

I then looked forward ready to set up my life as the actress Kyouko and win Ren's heart. And beat Sho, and take care of my sister.

**GirlX901: I hope you liked it. I want to thank those of you that stuck with me to the end. Sorry it's short. Remember to read the sequel when it shows up. Love you all. See ya.**

**Characters: BYE!**


	18. New Home Preview!

**GirlX901 here. Telling you that the sequel is now up. It's called New Home. I hope you enjoy it. Oh and here's a preview of what's going to happen in the story. The clip isn't of just the one chapter, its of everything that's going to happen in the story.**

"_**Kyouko, you will be the assassin that falls in love with the other character first."**_

"_**Ren, at first you'll deny Kyoukos feelings in the show."**_

"_**Caleigh, look around you! Look at the pain your causing. God dammit Caleigh look at yourself." **_

"_**I lose everybody I love. What do you expect!"**_

"_**You won't lose Kyouko and you won't lose me!"**_

"_**Kyouko, the truth is, is that I know you from the past. The truth is, is that I am Kuon. I'm Corn. Kyouko…I'm the Prince of the Fairy's."**_

"…_**Where are your wings then?"**_

"_**Ren you have to tell her. You have to tell her your feelings."**_

"_**I can't Caleigh. She'll hate me when she realizes that I've lied to her all this time."**_

"_**Caleigh how about you go into show business. You'd do great."**_

"_**I'm not sure."**_

"_**Who is she?"**_

"_**M-my mother!"**_

"_**Kyouko you eighteen now. I have something to tell you. Kyouko your father-**_

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**


End file.
